


Phone Calls

by AotA



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: GFY, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AotA/pseuds/AotA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't really know Henry that well, but when a man who laughs in the face of danger and his own mortality gets <em>that</em> kind of expression on his face from a phone call, she knew something had to be up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls

Jo had noticed it the first time she had seen Henry take a call but she hadn't really _noticed_ it.

Henry's assistant had said it.

_"He doesn't have any friends."_

In the hospital, a "friend" wanted to speak with the man, somehow knowing which room to call and that Henry would be there at precisely that time.

It took seeing Henry's face freeze for a breath, his eyes shooting meet hers for a instant, before a nervous smile covered the dread before she realized that something was off. His precise posture, which was unusual enough for her as unique to him, went stiff as he turned away from her.

He took an unsteady breath and refuted whatever the caller was saying but Jo could see a fearful stillness come over the ME that she hadn't seen in the station after she brought him in, in Koehler's lab, or even on that roof when he was being held at gunpoint.

There were no good byes and his _expression_ when he turned back around... The fake smile was barely a flicker, there and gone, before he excused himself.

She'd _had_ to ask if he was okay but his answer...

"I'll survive."

It was grim, grimmer the saying usually came out, under the veil of flippancy.

Yeah.

She'd bet he would.


End file.
